Echos in Our Lives
by rnl1993
Summary: Dean & Sam grew up stopping by the Stilinski's house throughout the years. After Stiles gets hurt Papa Stilinski sends him on the road with Dean so he can learn how to properly fight the ory takes place from them all as kids,teen wolf season 1- 3 loosely followed), to Stiles adventures on the road with Dean (pre spn season 1 and onward) Full summary inside!
1. 1987

**Full Summary -**

Dean and Sam grew up stopping by the Stilinski's house throughout the years. Then the summer after Stiles gets possessed he ends up briefly in the hospital again due to some magical beasts rolling through. Papa Stilinski, who has known about the supernatural and the Winchesters plus Bobby's involvement with it, decides to send Stiles with Dean for the summer to get properly trained. After all, he knows Stiles won't stop helping his friends and the best way to prepare him is to be trained by someone whose life is dedicated to dealing with the supernatural. Story takes place from them all as kids, Stiles experience with Scott becoming a werewolf (teen wolf season 1 through 3 loosely followed), to Stiles adventures on the road with Dean (pre-SPN season 1) and onward.

**Author's Notes -**

Timeline is all messed up to fit with plot. The first several chapters will be broken up by year. They'll have events that happened over the years that developed the Winchester's relationship with the Stilinski's. There will be a time leaps to move the story along. Then it will get to the "present" of Stiles heading out onto the road with Dean.

The setup of how the boys lived when they are younger diverges from what we know in canon. I have them spending a lot more time with Bobby. I figured John would have tried to give them a few stable years of staying put for an extended period of time. Leaving them with Bobby seemed like the most logical thing. Also, I dislike the John Winchester (maybe due to how he is portrayed in fic, idk). So he is shown putting hunting and revenge ahead of his own kids.

Potential Warnings - This is a slash story and there will be smut later on. You've been forewarned. I have the majority of this story written but it can be edited for who Stiles ends up with. Really, it's what you guys want. So review with whether or not he should end up with Dean or Derek. Also, the underage takes place with a kiss between a 16 year old and 21 year old. As well as several instances between a 17 year old and a 22 year old.

For the purposes of this story here is the years each boy was born in:  
>Dean – January 24, 1979<br>Sam – May 2, 1983  
>Stiles – June 7, 1984<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - 1984<strong>_

_**August 1984**_

_Dean- 5 years old; Sam- 1 yr and 3 mo. old; Stiles – 2 months old_

Tom Stilinski had made several friends throughout the years due to his line of work. Back when he had simply been a deputy for Beacon Hills PD two men had arrived one evening after a series of frankly mysterious murders that no one seemed to be able to figure out. The two men claimed to be FBI agents. But, from the very get go Tom hadn't been fully convinced. The classic muscle cars both men drove didn't scream FBI. Tom had enlisted himself in personally assisting the two men. That decision, of butting in when it wasn't necessarily his business, lead to the revelation of the supernatural. Turns out there was a group vampires making their way through the town when they had decided Beacon Hills was ripe for the picking.

After everything was said and done the two older men revealed their identities as Bobby Singer and John Winchester. They gave him a brief and blunt explanation of the supernatural and the danger constantly lurking in the dark. During this entire conversation it had taken place in one of their hotel rooms. They had been interrupted by a young boy no older than five coming from the back room announcing his little brother needed something. John had left to contend to his children while Bobby had quickly explained why the hell two kids were tagging along with them as they hunted demons and monsters. At the end they had all shared a cup of cheap scotch and parted ways. Before they went their separate ways though Tom had told them both to look him up if they were ever near-by or needed some official police help. He too had promised to contact them if anything supernatural like seemed to pop up again in Beacon Hills. Needless to say when Tom had gone home that night he had held his wife and newborn son a little closer than usual.

Never did it cross his mind how the two small boys he had briefly seen would become such a large part of his life…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early July 1987<strong>_

_Dean – 8 years old; Sam- 4 years old; Stiles – 3 years old_

Tom honestly never expected to see John Winchester or Bobby Singer again. He'd called them once about a year after their meeting to let them know about some suspicious activity a few towns over. Only Bobby had swung by after to share a beer with Tom before heading on his way.

So, when Tom received a call early Tuesday morning in July from Bobby Singer he was a bit surprised. According to the older and scruffy man there was another hunter nearby. Apparently there were a lot of hunters. The unnamed hunter needed some help and Bobby had been the closest.

Only hitch was that for some reason Bobby had John Winchester's kids with him. The older man didn't go into much detail. Simply saying the two boy sometimes stayed with him for extended periods of time. Bobby knew the hunt would take a few day and didn't want to leave the two boys alone in a motel. So, he'd called Tom asking if he wouldn't mind watching them. He had been sure to make it clear the deputy was in no way obligated. But, Tom's wife who had been listening had agreed easily to the request. Bobby and the boys would be there later in the day.

Tom Stilinski was a man deeply in love with his wife. Claudia had noticed something off with her husband shortly after Bobby and John's initial departure three years prior. Tom had told her everything, and she had easily accepted it all. It made sense that there was more in the world than just humans. It didn't keep her up at night but she was mindful of the fact there was something else out there.

Claudia's maternal instinct had fueled her to saying yes to allowing the two boys to stay with them. From what her husband had told her based on the information shared by Bobby was that the boy's mother had died and they travelled with their father. Claudia wanted to give them some semblance of normal. Even if it was only for a few days. She'd set up the guest room for them and happily chatted to their three year old son about their visitors.

The doorbell rang shortly after noon. Tom and Claudia exchanged a look before heading towards the front door. Tom opened it to reveal two young boys standing in front of Bobby. The older of the boys holding duffel bag.

"Bobby." Tom said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Tom." Bobby replied then patted both of the young boy's shoulders. Tom had never gotten their names in the past. "Well, this here is Dean and his younger brother, Sam. They shouldn't give you too much trouble. They're good boys." Bobby informed the couple.

"I'm sure they won't. Nice to meet you all. Hello boys, my name is Claudia. I hope you like grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." Claudia said in warm tone with a smile as she ushered the boys inside.

"That's Dean's favorite!" Sam exclaimed to Claudia as they walked into the house. "I like it too but sometimes when Dean makes it the cheese is not melted all the way." Sam continued as he followed Claudia towards the kitchen.

"Well I certainly hope you like mine." Claudia replied to Sam as they walked into the kitchen together.

"You can just leave the duffel by the door, Dean. We can take it up to the guest room in a bit." Tom told the older boy who still hovered in the entry hall. Keeping an eye on Sam while still looking at Bobby.

"Bobby…" The eight year old started hesitantly.

"Dean, you'll be fine. Both of you are safe here. I wouldn't leave ya with anyone I didn't trust." Bobby reassured Dean. "I'll be back in a few days. Enjoy yourself, boy. Have fun… relax. Be a kid." Bobby finished with a small smile.

Dean nodded once and grinned at Bobby before doing as Tom said, setting down the duffel bag. He quickly muttered a thanks then headed into the kitchen leaving the two adults to talk.

The kitchen was homey, painted a warm yellow color, the fridge was covered with childlike drawings that Dean often received from Sam. The smell from the food was heavenly. "Dean feel free to take a seat and I'll make you a plate." Claudia told him and Dean sat next to his brother.

"Hope you don't mind the crust cut off. That's the way my son likes it."

"You have a son? How old is he?" Deans asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. He's three. He should be down here by now." Claudia said. She down the plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup in front of Dean. "Hope you like it. If not, I can make you something else." She told him and gave him a small pat on the back. Dean stared at the food and glanced over at Sam who was happily munching away.

Dean took a bit of the grilled cheese and about died from happiness. It tasted so good and he felt like he could vaguely remember his mom making sandwiches that tasted this good. He was in the middle of chewing when he heard Claudia yelled a strange name up the stairs telling the person to come down.

A small three year old appeared at the entrance of the kitchen and stared at the two newcomers. He hesitated for a moment before climbing into his own chair across from Dean. "Hi! What's your name and how old are you?" He asked curiously as his mom set a plate in front of him. He quickly said thanks and retuned to look at Dean and Sam.

Sam answered first, "I'm Sam and I'm four." He announced proudly. "That my big brother Dean. He's eight." The three year old looked at them both with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm three and my name is.." he said and even tripped over the pronunciation of his own name.

Dean frowned a bit and attempted to say the small boy's names but couldn't properly get it I out. "I'm sorry. I can't say your name right. St… il… les..a…" Dean tried again but failed. "Can I call you Stiles instead? Would that be ok?" He asked the small boy then looked over at Claudia.

The little boy tested the name out on his tongue. "Stiles… Stiles… yea! I like it!" He stated happily. "Momma, my name is Stiles now ok?"

Claudia laughed but nodded, "Ok, Stiles it is then." Claudia said and gave her son a quick kiss on the head. She looked at Dean and said, "His name is difficult to say. It was my grandfather's name. A Polish name. But, I like Stiles. Very nice nickname." She finished a smile. Dean had been worried she'd be upset with the nickname but simply smiled at her and resumed eating his lunch. Claudia made amazing grilled cheese sandwiches. Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad.

After some initial awkwardness of how to interact with the new strangers Sam and Dean felt more at ease within the Stilinski household. The newly named Stiles helped quite a deal. He had happily shown them all his toys and told the Winchester's they could play with whatever they wanted. They all got along well enough and soon they were spending the rest of the day running around the house making up adventures. The fun continued for the rest of Sam and Dean's stay at the house.

Three days later there was a ring at front door. Tom opened it to reveal Bobby standing on the other side. "Bobby!" Sam shouted in greeting as he ran to hug the scruffy man around his legs.

Bobby let out a light chuckle and patted Sam on the back. "Hey Sam. You and Dean behave yourself?"

Sam stepped away from Bobby, grabbed his hand, and dragged him past Tom and into the living room where there was an elaborate fort made with sheets and couch cushions. "Oh yea! We were real good. We had so much fun. Look at the fort we made." Sam happily informed Bobby as he gestured to the fort.

Suddenly Dean's head popped out from the entrance of the fort he had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Bobby! Everything go ok?" He asked in as casual a tone as possible while he climbed out of the fort.

"Yea, sport. Things went well. You enjoy yourself here?" Bobby said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh yea! It was a lot of fun. I'm glad we came." Dean told Bobby. The older man was glad to see Dean so happy and finally acting like the eight year old he was.

"Well, I'm glad. But, we gotta get on the road soon. Have to meet up with your dad tomorrow." Bobby informed them and both Sam and Dean let out complaints against leaving.

Stiles crawled out of the fort and tugged on Dean's shirt. "You leaving?" He asked sadly.

Dean turned to Stiles and nodded with a frown, "Yea, Stiles, Sammy and I have to leave now. But, we had a lot of fun with you and your parents."

A deep pout appeared on Stiles' face as he processed Dean's words, "You coming back again sometime though, right?" He asked hopefully. Dean turned and gave Bobby a questioning look.

"Can we come back sometime, Bobby? It's so much fun here!" Sam asked Bobby from his spot near the man. "Pleeaasssee!" Sam continued,

"Plleeeaasseee!" Stiles chimed in mimicking Sam.

Dean just smiled at the both of them then looked at Bobby hopefully.

Bobby then turned to look at Claudia and Tom who were standing by the couch. "It's fine with us, Bobby." Claudia told him with a smile, "We loved having them here." Tom nodded in agreement.

"Any time you boys are with me I'll make sure we swing by for a visit, alright?" Bobby caved. He would have to chat with John later about it. But, hoped the man wouldn't mind too much. As long as Bobby watched them while John was away on a hunt he didn't see the harm in bringing them by.

All three boys let out cheers at Bobby's words. "We'll come back and see you, Stiles." Dean told him with a smile.

"Good. Gonna miss you and Sammy." Stiles told him.

"We'll miss you too!" Sam exclaimed, "Right, Dean?"

"Yea, Sammy. We will both miss you Stiles."

Stiles beamed brightly at this with a toothy grin.

"Ok, boys, I packed lunch for you. Say your goodbyes while Bobby and Tom load up the car." Claudia told them. This caused the boys to give each other hugs and say their goodbyes to Stiles. Sam ran up to Claudia and gave her a big hug before doing the same to Tom and heading out the door.

Dean walked up to both adults and sheepishly said, "Thank you, both. Sammy and I had a lot of fun here…. I'm glad you want us to come back… Stiles is a lot of fun to be around."

Tom patted Dean on the shoulder and gave him a quick one armed hug, "You're welcome here anytime, son." He told him.

"Yes, anytime you want to visit or are in the area just stop by. We loved having you both around." Claudia told him with a bright grin and hugged Dean tightly before letting him go. Dean stilled for a moment. Unsure what to do before hugging the woman back briefly. Dean felt a warmth his in chest as he looked at Tom and Claudia. He imagined this is what his life would have been like had his mom not died. He was glad he was able to have Claudia treat him like her own son for the past few days. He looked forward to going back to the Stilinski household. Dean said goodbye to them all, waved, and headed towards the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late August 1987<strong>_

_Dean – 8 years old; Sam- 4 years old; Stiles – 3 years old_

Dean wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in the store in Beacon Hills with Claudia Stilinski, Sam, and Stiles. But, there they were shopping for school supplies. Sam would be starting kindergarten in a few weeks. Thankfully his dad had enrolled Sam in a school near Bobby's house. It seemed like a good idea. Dean hoped it meant they would get to spend more time with Bobby and perhaps even visit Beacon Hills again. Sam was in heaven it seemed with all the brightly colored school supplies. Even though Stiles wouldn't be attending for another year he happily trailed after Sam up and down the aisles oohing and awing over things.

He chuckled as Sam found a backpack with his favorite cartoon character on it. He was eagerly explaining to Stiles who they were. Dean, himself, lagged behind the pair keeping pace with Claudia. "You really don't have to do this you know." He told the woman once again. Claudia barely knew them yet she treated both he and Sam with such kindness. Dean imagined she was what his mom was like.

When Bobby had shown up at the Stilinski's house a few days prior with the Winchester boys in tow Claudia and Tom hadn't thought anything of it. Instead, they'd set up the guest room and Stiles had been beyond happy to see the older boys once more. Bobby had said he'd only be gone for three days, four at the most. But, to Sam, Dean, and Stiles that was just enough time for some serious fun.

Sam had happily been chatting away to Claudia and Tom about how he was started kindergarten soon and couldn't wait. The school had even sent a list of all the things he needed. Little Sammy even had the list tucked away in his pocket. At seeing it Claudia had announced that the next day they would all go school supply shopping. Which is what lead them to wandering in the store now.

Dean was aware Claudia was using her own money for whatever she bought Sam today. He was a mix of feeling grateful towards her because he knew his dad would probably forget about all of this until the last minute. But, he also felt bad for making her buy them things after all she was already doing for them.

"Dean, I'm happy to do this for Sam. He's so excited about school. Really I don't mind." She told him. "Now… what about you? Do you know what you need for the upcoming school year? Fifth grade is a big year." Claudia continued.

"I'm fine, really. I have my bag from last year and the notebook still has some empty pages. I'm set." Dean told her while shaking his head. He could be ok with her buying stuff for Sammy. His little brother looked so happy. But he couldn't bring himself to allow Claudia to buy him things as well.

"Really, Dean, it is fine. I don't want you to feel left out while Sam gets things." Claudia told him.

"Nah, I don't need anything I'm good." Dean told her earnestly.

Claudia looked at him and around the store, "You sure? A new notebook? Folders? A fun book to read?" She asked him.

Dean bit his lip and looked around the store. He had an internal battle. Dean Winchester was used to giving up getting new things so Sam could. Dean was ok with the second hand clothes from goodwill and reusing what little school materials he had for the next year. But, here was Claudia Stilinski offering to buy him something.

"It would make me feel better if you let me buy you something. Maybe just do it for me then?" Claudia added with a small laugh and smile. Dean was thankful, she was giving him a reason to say yes.

Dean finally nodded and gave her a small grin. "I could use some folders and notebooks… Last year I heard a fifth grader talking about needing folders for all the different subjects." He suggested.

"Folders and notebooks it is! Pick whichever ones you want." Claudia exclaimed and ushered him towards the desired items while keeping an eye on Stiles and Sam who were looking at lunch boxes now.

Dean looked at all the choices he had. Several folders had various cartoon characters and super heroes on the covers. Finally, he settled on getting the plain colored notebooks with a folder to match them. "Very smart. Now you'll know which folder goes with which notebook." Claudia praised him casually and Dean couldn't help the big smile that appeared on his face. "You looking forward to school?" She asked him as they began walking towards the two younger boys. Claudia grabbed the necessary things off of Sam's list as well as some things she knew Dean would need. She imagined he couldn't refuse them once the items were already bought.

"Eh. I guess. It's ok for the most part. Hopefully we will stick around long enough to complete a full year. It's hard for my dad. To stay in one place for a long time because of his work. But, he signed us up at a school near Bobby's house. I think Bobby will let us stay there if dad has to go out of town." Dean rambled to Claudia being mindful to not mention exactly what his father did for a living.

"Well, I'm sure this year will be a great one and staying with Bobby should be fun." Claudia told him after absorbing Dean's words with a small frown. Claudia knew what John Winchester did for a living and that he dragged his kids along with him as he hunted for supernatural creatures. The brunette woman rid her best to not let a sour expression appear on her face at the thought of how Sam and Dean spent their days.

A smile reappeared on her face after a moment as they reached Sam and Stiles. "Now that we have everything we need how about we go find some books for you all to read?" She asked the two younger boys excitedly. Sam and Stiles shouted happily at the idea and ran off towards the books with Stiles leading Sam.

She chuckled at them as once more she and Dean trailed after the two. "I guess they really want to read something." Dean commented lightly as he kept an eye on the pair. "Sammy loves to read. Well, he likes to look at the pictures. I have to read to him still."

"Stiles loves books too. It's the only thing that keeps him still for more than a few minutes." Claudia told him, "Do you like to read Dean?"

Claudia Stilinski didn't think she was a nosey woman. But, something about Dean and Sam Winchester called out to her to make sure the pair were taken care of. Perhaps it was partially due to knowing their mother had died when they were both so young. She hoped, heaven forbid, that if something ever happened to her someone would take care of Stiles for her.

Dean Winchester seemed to always put his little brother first. That was the main characteristic Claudia had noticed about Dean during the short time she had known the Winchesters. That and he didn't know how to accept gifts. From what she had gathered Dean was used to forgoing things in order for Sam to have them. While it was admirable she wanted to try and get the older boy to act like a kid. After all, he was only eight years old.

Dean shrugged a bit, "I don't read much. Usually I just read what Sammy wants me to read to him. Nothing seems too interesting." He commented as they reached the book section where the two younger boys were again eagerly looking through the shelves of books. Stiles pointing to the ones he knew to Sam.

"Momma! Can we get this one?" Stiles ran up to Dean and Claudia holding up a picture book.

"Sure me sweet. We can get that one." Claudia told him with a light laugh at his excitement then ruffled Stiles' hair. "Sam did you find one you liked?" She asked the other boy who stood sheepishly off to the side with a book in his hand.

Sam nodded and held out a book. "Can I get this one?" He asked.

Claudia nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course you can, Sam." Sam smiled brightly at her. Claudia looked around the bookshelves and pulled three books off the bookshelf. "Here, Dean. I remember reading these when I was younger. I think you'd like them." She told him.

Dean was startled as Claudia handed him some books. He read the title, 'The Boxcar Children'. He automatically wanted to say she didn't have to buy those for him but the brunette woman was already leading Sam and Stiles back towards the front of the store.

"They are a gift, Dean. Don't try and put them back. Come on, now. I think we have time to get some ice cream." She said giving the eldest boy a knowing look. Dean nodded and walked until he was back in step with her, hands clutching the books carefully. Claudia patted his back briefly as they went to the checkout counter. Claudia had Dean take the boys ahead to the car while she paid.

Dean never did find out how much she had spent on them. But, as he sat down in the living room of the Stilinski household looking at the things he got, as well as the look on Sammy's face, he realized it was ok to be happy and not feel guilt about receiving these things.

Dean spent the remaining days at the Stilinski house reading the first Boxcar Children book aloud to Sam and Stiles. He was surprised by the fact that he enjoyed the story so much. The two younger boys seemed to enjoy the story as well. Each boy sat with undivided attention as they listened to Dean read to them.

When Bobby showed up once more the Winchesters and Stilinskis said their goodbyes, yet again with the promise of seeing each other soon.


	2. 1987 and 1988

**Chapter 2 - 1987 and 1988**

_**September 1987 **_

Claudia Stilinski wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. But, Dean and Sam Winchester had become a part of their family slowly as time passed. When they left in August Dean had the idea to call the Stilinski's every once in a while. Which had turned into weekly phone calls. Dean and Sam would tell Claudia about their weeks. Sam and Stiles would eagerly chat about Sam's school. Well, Sam would talk and Stiles would be in awe. Then every so often Dean would read to both Sam and Stiles while on the phone. More times than not Stiles would fall asleep with the phone next to his ear as Dean read to them.

Turns out Dean quite liked the book series Claudia had shown him. He had even decided to do a book report on it for his English class. The notebooks and folders were being used and Dean had thanks her repeatedly once more for everything she had bought them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 1987 <strong>_

The weekly phone calls continued between the Winchester boys and the Stilinski's. When Halloween rolled around Stiles eagerly told them about his costume and that he was going to get candy. Dean listened attentively then did his best to explain to Sammy afterwards why they couldn't go trick or treating while staying in a motel. In the end, Dean had made Sam a ghost costume and taken his brother around a neighborhood to trick or treat for a bit while John was out on his hunt.

Dean had gotten into trouble when John returned and Sam spilled the beans. But, seeing the look on his little brother's face as he told Stiles all about it was worth the punishment he had gotten for defying his father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 1987<strong>_

The boys visited the Stilinski's in December during their winter break from school. Claudia had taken them Christmas caroling despite Dean's protests. He did not sing as merrily as Sam and Stiles but he had hummed along. They had driven around the neighborhood looking at all the lights. The boys even got to make their own gingerbread houses, take pictures with them, then promptly ate their creations. The visit was the longest one yet, a whole week with the Stilinski's. Each day Claudia had something fun planned for them. Both the Winchester's had the time of their lives. The night before the boys had to leave they all decorated the Christmas tree then had a grand meal to celebrate Christmas even though it wasn't for another week and a half. They parted with Claudia handing the boys each a wrapped gift and making them promise not to open them until Christmas morning. Dean had promised and was thankful to have another toy to add to Sam's measly pile he had been working on creating the past few months.

Dean had to keep the gifts out of Sammy's reach until Christmas morning. Bright and early the boys opened their gifts then called Claudia and Tom to thank them. Sam and Stiles spent a good portion of their morning talking about their toys. It was the first year the boys had gifts from others besides each other, their father, and Bobby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early February 1988 <strong>_

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam– 4 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

The boys wouldn't be able to visit the Stilinski's until Spring Break from school. John seemed to relent in letting the boys finish their entire school year in Sioux Falls. Bobby was a hard ass who made sure they went every day and did their homework. Both Dean and Sam loved it. It wasn't until February during a weekly phone call that Claudia had found out Dean's birthday had been in January.

She'd asked what he had done and after some persistence Dean told her how the teacher in his class had brought cupcakes and everyone sang to him. Also that he, Sam, and Bobby had gone out to dinner and movie to celebrate. Turning nine was a big deal apparently. Well, except to John. The man had only graced him with a phone call to wish his eldest a happy birthday. Dean hadn't been used to the attention he had received from everyone else. So, when Claudia had asked him what he wanted as a gift he'd said nothing.

A week later a package arrived in the mail for him. It was more books from the Boxcar Children series from Claudia, a cassette tape of the band Dean he had mentioned he liked from Tom, and a hand drawn card from Stiles with his own shaky handwriting saying, "Happy Birthday Dean!" The card had several different things drawn on it that Dean couldn't quite make out but he appreciated the effort Stiles had put into it. Which was exactly what he had told the boy when Dean had called to thank them.

Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day as he showed his little brother and Bobby the gifts he had received.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 1988<strong>_

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 4 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

Sam Winchester was upset. Beyond upset actually. He had been promised that he would get to go see Stiles, Claudia, and Tom over spring break. Instead, when had arrived back at Bobby's on the first day of break his dad was waiting for him and Dean. Turns out he wanted some quality time with his kids. Normally, Sam would have been beyond happy to spend some time with his dad. In fact, he tried to be happy when he climbed into the Impala and off they went to another state. Sam was thinking maybe it would be a fun spring break. John had taken them out to eat, even went to a movie. Then after that first day his father said he had a hunt and the boys needed to stay in the motel room.

So, yes, Sam Winchester was mad as he sulked in the motel room. He was supposed to be at the Stilinski's having fun. Stiles had all but cried when Sam and Dean had to tell him they wouldn't be coming to visit like they had planned. It made Sam sad he had hurt Stiles.

Instead of having fun he was in Washington bored and trapped in the motel room due to the rain. Dean wasn't even proving to be a distraction as the older boy worked on homework.

Sam had ended up calling the Stilinski's. Claudia had answered and upon Sam's request to talk to Stiles had informed him that Stiles and Tom were out at the park. It was all it took to trigger a fit for Sam as he cried to Claudia about it not being fair he hadn't been able to visit them in Beacon Hills and couldn't she come and get them for the rest of the week.

Dean had to intervene and Sam was only calmed down by the promise from Claudia that they would see Sam and Dean soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2, 1988<strong>_

_Dean- 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 5 yrs old. ; Stiles – 3 yrs old._

Sam had been woken up to Dean jumping on his bed. It was his fifth birthday. Excitement flooded Sam as Dean said there was a surprise for him down stairs. Sam had bolted down the stairs to see a pile of gifts for him on the living room coffee table. Before he was able to rip them open he was treated to a birthday breakfast. Which included bacon and Bobby's funny shaped pancakes because try as he might the man could not make circle pancakes.

A package from Claudia, Tom, and Stiles had arrived a few days ago with Sam's birthday gifts in it, all of them neatly wrapped with cards. Dean kept it hidden until this morning. He was beyond joyful at the fact that the Stilinski's had remembered Sam's birthday.

The trio had just sat down to for Sam to open his gifts when there was a knock on the front door. Always constantly on alert Bobby stood up and cautiously approached the door until he heard a muffle, "Bobby. It's John."

Bobby opened the front door and Sam smiled brightly at his father. Sam stood up and rushed to give the man a hug. John wrapped his arms around Sam and gave him a smile. Dean couldn't help the tug of jealousy that sprang up in him. His dad had given him a call saying happy birthday back in January but here he was in person for Sam's birthday. But, at seeing Sam's happy face he squashed the jealousy and was glad to see Sam so excited.

John joined them all in watching Sam open his birthday gifts. He had gotten book from Dean, a set of crayons and coloring books from Bobby, then John had given him a book that was a little to advanced for Sam but Dean promised to read it to him. Sam gave them each a hug and thanked them.

Then Sam moved onto the gifts from the Stilinski's. Claudia had given him an educational practice book for him to continue to practice his writing, spelling, and numbers, along with fun looking pencils. Tom had sent him a set of hot wheels cars for him and Dean to play with, then Stiles had sent him a handmade gift card. Just like Dean's it had random pictures and the words, "Happy Birthday Sam!" written in his handwriting which seemed to have improved since Dean's gift.

Sam couldn't stop gushing over all his gifts and happily ran to grab the phone to call the Stilinski's to thank them

That was the first day John let it be known he wasn't happy about _these Stilinski's_ as he had said interacting with his kids. It had been out of ear shot of Sam but Dean had heard. Dean had stood outside of the kitchen as he listened to Bobby and his dad fight. Dean feared that John would decide he and Sam couldn't visit the Stilinski's anymore. At the moment that sounded like the worst thing ever, never being able to visit them again. Bobby had put the eldest Winchester in his place though and John barely tolerated that if he wanted to keep his kids with Bobby while he pursed vengeance for his wife they he would have to deal with his sons communications with the Stilinski's. The man had left before dinner however saying he had to run. He wouldn't be back until the start of summer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mid June 1988 – August 1988<strong>_

_Dean – 9 yrs old. ; Sam – 5 yrs old. ; Stiles – 4 yrs old._

The boys got to spend nearly the entire summer with Tom, Claudia, and Stiles. After having spent the first three weeks of summer break travelling with the dad the man had returned them to Bobby's. Sam's insistent whining about not wanting to travel around and instead be with Bobby or the Stilinski's. John had given them the ultimatum of staying with Bobby all summer or travelling with him. Much to John's shock and anger Sam had easily chosen to stay with Bobby. Dean, not wanting to leave Sammy alone decided to stay too. "Gotta keep an eye on Sammy" had been his excuse to his father. John and given them a stiff nod and driven away from the salvage yard. Dean couldn't help but feel torn by the fact that he was happy to be spending time with the Stilinski's and Bobby but not seeing his dad. He brushed it aside though and instead focused on having fun. Just like Bobby always told him to do when he was around.

The boys had arrived shortly after Stiles fourth birthday. They group automatically fell into a routine. The Winchester's were originally only supposed to stay for a week but as the week always came to an end the three boys would beg for just a little longer. Claudia was unable to resist three pairs of puppy dog eyes.

When it became warm enough Claudia had decided to teach the boys how to swim. Dean was like a fish, he caught on quickly and was soon helping teach both Sam and Stiles. Sam claimed Dean was only doing better because he was older. Stiles had eagerly agreed, already looking up to Sam and simply agreeing with him. Dean wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the two pairing up against him.

The fourth of July came quickly and along with it was the Beacon Hills Police Department barbeque. This year it was being held at the Stilinski household. Claudia had spent the past two days cleaning the house from top to bottom while Tom did the back yard. Dean had offered to help on several occasions but he'd been told keeping Stiles and Sam entertained was help enough.

When everyone began to arrive Dean had thought Stiles would have been nervous around all the adults. Instead, the four year was happily running around from one group of adults to the next in the backyard dragging both Sam and Dean along happily introducing everyone to his best friends.

"Tara!" Stiles exclaimed loudly as he launched himself at a woman who returned his hug.

"Well hello, Stiles. It's nice to see you." Tara, an ebony skinned woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, greeted him. Everyone who had interacted with Stiles since he had met the Winchesters now knew to call him Stiles.

"You too. Tara this is my best friends Dean and Sam! Dean is the one who you picked the name Stiles." The four year old told the woman. Tara turned her gaze to Sam and Dean. Sam shuffled slightly and meekly waved his hand.

"Really this is Sam and Dean? Pleasure to meet you boys. Stiles talks about you often." Tara said to them warmly. "Good choice on the nickname, Dean. I must say Stiles' full name is quite a mouthful several of us have had trouble with."

Dean blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck at her compliment. "It was just something I thought of." He said with a shrug.

"Stiles talks about us?" Sam asked the woman curiously.

"Oh yes, he loves to tell us all about his best friends when he visits his dad at the station." Tara informed Sam. Sam smiled brightly and turned to Stiles who was grinning at both of the Winchesters. Sam gave Stiles a quick one armed hug before the youngest boy ran off towards another group of people leaving Sam and Dean to follow. Which they did without a second thought.

The rest of the barbeque went smoothly. Dean and Sam both beamed with pride when Claudia or Tom would introduce them as family friends. Claudia would slide in how well they were both doing school and of course each adult gave praise. Sam was ecstatic to be the center of attention. Dean was overwhelmed by the attention and everything else. Never had he had so many people give him praise and compliments. Especially for the simply things like getting an A on a book report. Once everyone had their food Dean sat on the steps of the back porch watching the adults chat. Sam and Stiles clambered up the steps and sat on either side of him, both having had Claudia make their plates.

"You having fun, Dean?" Sam asked his brother curiously.

"Yea, Sammy I am."

"You sure? You don't seem happy." Stiles added with an equally curious look and head tilt as he took a bite of one of the small cut up pieces of cheeseburger on his plate.

Dean smiled at the two younger boys, "I'm positive. It's just new to me. Barbecues and adults telling me I did a good job." Dean explained to them.

"Your daddy doesn't tell you good job?" Stiles asked. Dean cast a glance at Sam who picked up chip and munched on it.

"He does but not all the time like yours, Stiles." Sam told the younger boy.

"Oh." Stiles said and ate a chip. Once he swallowed he looked them both and said, "My mommy and daddy can tell you good job all the time, kay? And give you hugs and kiss boo boos when they hurt. I can share them with you." Stiles told them both with as serious of face a four year old could have.

Sam and Dean shared a look them smiled brightly at Stiles. "Thanks, Stiles!" Sam replied happily. Dean didn't know what to say exactly, it was hard to understand that a four year old grasped what he was saying enough to offer to share his parent's love. "Yea, thank you, Stiles." Was the reply he settled with. Dean set his plate in his lap and wrapped both his arms around the backs of Sam and Stiles. The all looked at each other with big grins. Unknown to them it was in that moment that Claudia snapped a picture of the trio then continued talking with Tara and Tom as they ate and waited for the sun to go down and the fireworks to start.

When summer came to a close all three of the boys considered it the best summer ever. For Dean, it truly had been. For the entire summer he had been able to enjoy living a life that was normal. He hoped that he and Sam would be able to stay with Bobby for the next school year.

The day Bobby came to pick them up there were several tears shed from Stiles, Sam, and Dean. Although years later Dean would deny it. Each Sam and Dean had their time hugging Stiles goodbye who was upset his best friends were leaving once more. While Sam said his goodbyes to Stiles, Dean moved to the adults. Dean was embraced in a hug from Tom then he turned to Claudia. She smiled at him with that warm smile Dean had grown used to seeing. Dean flung himself forward and hugged Claudia tightly while he thanked her for everything before he let go and quickly walked out of the front door.

Sam was sniffling as he said his farewells to the Stilinski's. He was rather insistent that Claudia and Tom promise that he could come back soon. After reassuring the youngest Winchester he too left the house and climbed into Bobby's car.

The Winchester's said goodbye to their summer as they watched the little town known as Beacon Hills disappear in the rear window that they looked out of until they got onto the freeway.


	3. 1989

**Chapter 3 - 1989**

_**August 19, 1989**_

_Dean – 10 yrs old. ; Sam – 6 yrs old. ; Stiles – 5 yrs old._

"Mom I'm not sure I should go to kindergarten after all. I mean who is going to play with you all day? I don't want you to be bored while I'm at school. I should just stay home with you." Stiles nervously ranted to his mother as she attempted to tuck her five year old into bed. Tomorrow would be his first day of kindergarten and the nerves seemed to have replaced the earlier excitement.

"Stiles, honey, I promise I will be fine. What's got you so nervous?" She asked her son as she sat on the edge of his bed. She reached out and smoothed down a wild strand of Stiles' hair.

Stiles shrugged and played with the stuffed animal of a black dog that Dean and Sam had sent him for his birthday. "Can we call Dean and Sam?" He asked suddenly.

Claudia smiled at her son, "Will talking to them make you feel better?" She asked. Stiles nodded and Claudia nodded herself, "Ok I'll go get the phone and call them." Claudia calculated that even with the time difference the kids should still be up. She dialed Bobby's number, which she now knew by heart, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Singer Salvage Yard." Bobby's gruff voice greeted her.

"Hi Bobby, its Claudia." She said in greeting. While the kids had their own routines and traditions when they visited, the adults did too. Bobby would usually stay long enough to have a quick meal or at least coffee with Claudia and they would chat. Usually it was about the boys, sometimes Bobby would inform Tom and Claudia of supernatural things to be on the lookout for. It was only recently that Bobby and Claudia would call each other up just to speak about the random mundane things of life. Bobby more often than not had some questions about how the hell he was supposed to be raising two boys properly. He wasn't complaining. He just didn't want to screw them up even more than their father was. Claudia was always happy to help him out with parenting advice.

"Hey Claudia, what can I do for ya?" Bobby asked his voice taking on a slightly more pleasant tone, although still gruff as it seemed to be the man's natural tone.

"Stiles is having a bit of a nerves about starting school tomorrow. He wanted to talk to the boys. They still up?" Claudia told them as she leaned in the hallway outside of her son's room.

"Sam was the same way last year. He is already asleep but Dean's still up." Bobby said and then called Dean over to him. There was an exchanging of words then Dean's voice came on the line.

"Hi Claudia. Everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Hello Dean. I'm doing well but Stiles on the other hand is nervous about school tomorrow. He wanted to talk to you. Think you can calm him down a bit for me?" Claudia asked Dean in a hopeful tone.

Dean felt special being asked to help Stiles, "Of course. Put him on the phone."

"Will do." Claudia said and reentered her son's room. "Dean's on the phone for you."

Stiles perked up and took the phone from his mom. "Hey Dean, tell mom I shouldn't go to school tomorrow because she'll be lonely without me."

"I'm sure you mom will be fine Stiles. You were so excited when we talked earlier. How come you don't wanna go now?" Dean asked knowing leaving his mom was not the true reason.

Stiles looked up at his mom then turned around and softly said into the phone, "What if I don't make any friends? What if no one wants to play with me?" He asked in a soft tone.

It hurt Dean a bit to know Stiles worried about not making friends. It was the exact same way Sam had felt the year before. "That's nonsense Stiles. I'm sure you'll make a ton of friends tomorrow. But, remember, you only need to make one friend. If you make just one you'll be fine. They can be your buddy and do everything in school together. You are awesome. You'll make friends. I can guarantee it." Dean reassured Stiles.

Stiles felt his nervousness ease and he absorbed Dean's words. Dean had yet to be wrong. Stiles doubted he would be now. "I believe you. I will make one friend tomorrow."

"Probably even more!" Dean interjected.

"Maybe even more. Thanks Dean. You make friends tomorrow too!" Stiles told him. "I gotta go to bed now. Have a goodnight."

"I will try. You have a goodnight too, Stiles." Dean said and with that they hung up the phone and each went to bed. Stiles still was unsure about his first day of school but Dean's words had helped him out enough to where he had a pleasant dream of making friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 20, 1989<strong>_

Stiles walked into his kindergarten classroom the next morning clutching his mom's hand. He took in his surroundings. The room had colorful posters all around, a corner with a ton of toys, and circle tables on the other side. Several kids where already playing and the door to the playground was open where more kids where laughing and playing. Stiles felt his nerves rise again before he remembered what Dean said. Just one friend. He could make one friend.

"Hello, you must be Stiles. Welcome to kindergarten! I'm your teacher Ms. Bishop." A blonde haired woman with a smile came up to him and his mom.

"Hi Ms. Bishop." Stiles said softly and leaned in towards his mother. He was glad his mom had called the school earlier in the week to ask them to call him Stiles instead of his full name. He had a feeling other kids wouldn't be able to say his real name. Stiles was easy to say though.

"Go on in and feel free to play while we wait for the rest of the kids to show up." She told him kindly.

Stiles looked up to his mom. "Don't worry, Stiles. You will have fun. Go and play. I'll pick you up after school." Claudia said, bending down to be eye level with her son.

The five year old nodded and hugged his mom tightly around the neck. She hugged him back and then let go and gave him a small nudge towards the other kids. Stiles slowly walked away and gave his mom one last look before deciding to try and find someone to play with.

The group inside seemed to be in the middle of a game so he walked out into the playground and looked around. Everyone seemed to already have someone to play with. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

A lightly tan skinned boy with dark brown floppy hair and a bright smile greeted him, "Hi! I'm Scott. Wanna go make sandcastles with me?" He asked a bit nervously.

Stiles smiled at Scott and nodded. "I'm Stiles and sure!" with that the pair ran over to the sand pit and began playing. For the rest of the day Scott and Stiles stuck to each other's side. Dean had been right, all he needed was one friend. Stiles felt Scott would be that friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 1989<strong>_

_Dean – 10 yrs old. ; Sam – 6 yrs old. ; Stiles – 5 yrs old._

Stiles waited for the phone to ring. It was time for his weekly phone call with Sam and Dean. He had been in kindergarten for a month already. Dean had been right when he had said he'd make friends. In fact, he had made a good one, his name was Scott. But, there was something bothering Stiles and he wanted to talk to Dean about it. Dean would know what to do.

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework packet for the week. He was learning all of the alphabet at the moment. He had mastered up to M and according to his mom that was a great accomplishment. The five year old did his best to concentrate on his homework but his eyes kept glancing towards the phone on the counter next to his mother who was cooking dinner.

He let out a sigh then jumped when the phone rang. He scrambled out of his seat and rushed to his mother's side as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Sam. How are you today?" Claudia said into the phone and leaned against the counter top casually as she listened to Sam tell her about his day. Stiles gave his mother an impatient look and she gave him her own look while holding out a hand with her index finger up indicating for him to wait. Stiles let out a huff and crossed his arms as he waited. Normally he didn't mind that his mom talked with Sam and Dean for a long time. But, right now was important. He had to get answers before he went back to school tomorrow.

After what felt like forever but in reality was ten minutes Claudia handed the phone over to Stiles telling him she wanted to talk to Dean afterwards. Stiles nodded as he eagerly took the phone and left the kitchen heading towards the living room, casting a glance over his shoulder to his mother.

"Hey Sam!" Stiles greeted happily into the phone as he climbed onto the couch.

"Hey Stiles! You enjoying kindergarten so far?" Sam asked with equal excitement.

"Yea! We are doing our letters and I can write all the way to M. I can say ALL of them though. Did you learn that when you were in kindergarten?"

"That's awesome, Stiles. I think you got to M quicker than I did. I learned those last year too. This year we are learning to read books with more words than pictures. It's weird but fun. I'm sure you'll like it." Sam informed him. "But that's not even the best part…." Sam trailed off leaving Stiles hanging.

"Oh that sounds cool. I hope I can do it in first grade too. You can help me out." Stiles commented then got eager at Sam's words, "What's the best part?" He asked, momentarily forgetting about his urgent question for Dean. He wanted to know what the best part of first grade was.

"…We get to go onto a whole new playground for recess! The slides are huge and there are monkey bars and swings and it's just awesome." Sam told him.

Stiles mouth hung open a bit. He thought the playground he was at now was pretty amazing. He hoped his school would have a different playground for him too when he went to the first grade. But, there were never any older kids so he figured there probably was. "That is amazing!" Stiles exclaimed loudly into the phone and Sam chuckled lightly at his friend's response.

Stiles heard a muffled conversation on the other end of the phone. "Hand over the phone now, Sammy. It's my turn." A voice that sounded like Dean's.

"In a minute. I'm not done talking." Sam told his brother.

"You have already talked to both Stiles and Claudia. We have school tomorrow and I still have homework. Let me talk to them. I can give you the phone back in a bit." Dean argued. Stiles waited silently as he listened to the brothers bicker, a small smile on his face.

Sam let out a sigh then into the phone said, "I gotta go now, Stiles. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Okay, Sam. I'll talk to you later. Have a good night!" Stiles replied. Sam said goodnight then passed the phone over to Dean with a mumbled, "Here you go, jerk." As he sulked away to his room at Bobby's.

"Heya Stiles." Dean greeted his friend as he made himself comfortable on the couch in Bobby's den. The Singer house was slowly starting to feel like home. His life was finally in a normal routine of school, homework, hanging out at Bobby's, and the weekly phone calls with Stiles and Claudia. Sometimes he would even chat with Tom for a bit.

"Hey Dean!" Stiles chirped happily. "You liking school?" He asked because despite his urge to just ask his question his mom had always told him it's polite to first ask how someone else is doing.

"Sixth grade is tough, man. They are preparing us for middle school and it's insane. We have to read a lot more. But the science stuff is fun… you won't have to worry about any of that for a long time though. So don't worry about it now." Dean rambled to Stiles and added the last part knowing the five year old would probably badger his mom about being prepared for sixth grade while still in kindergarten.

"That sounds like a lot of work and no fun." Stiles commented and Dean chuckled like Sam had earlier. Some might be mad that the Winchesters were laughing but it made Stiles happy. Stiles was glad he was able to make Sam and Dean laugh.

"It is sometimes. But I am getting used to it. How are you? Liking kindergarten?" Dean asked with full interest.

"Yea, it's good…. Can I ask you a question? It's important." Stiles said meekly looking over the edge of the couch to see his mom was still cooking.

Dean frowned at Stiles words but figured whatever seems so important to him probably wasn't the end of the world. "You can talk to me about anything."

"You remember how I made that new friend in class? Scott?" Stiles started.

"Yea, I remember. You said you like hanging out with him." Dean said assuming perhaps the two had a fight.

"I do! He is really cool. But… the other day he called me his best friend and asked if we were best friends. I didn't know what to say because you are my best friend. Then I thought about Sam he feels close to a best friend too. I just… can you have more than one best friend? Cause I don't want to hurt his feelings and tell him I already have a best friend." Stiles rambled nervously over the phone to Dean and he nibbled at the corner of his thumb.

Dean couldn't keep the large grin off his face as he listened to his younger friend ramble. Despite the age difference Dean did consider Stiles to be his best friend. Sure, he had friends in his own grade. A few that had been with him since he started school in Sioux Falls the year prior. But, Stiles was his true best friend. He wasn't jealous that Stiles was making friends in his own hometown. It was heartwarming though that Stiles was so worried about if he could have more than one best friend and not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Stiles it is ok to have more than one best friend. Sam, Scott, and I can all be your best friends. Don't worry about it or anyone getting mad. Alright?" Dean reassured Stiles.

Stiles nodded despite Dean not being able to see. "Ok, yea, thanks, Dean. I wasn't sure." Stiles said in a relieved tone.

"You can have a few best friends then tons of good and regular friends, Stiles. I'm sure soon you'll have people fighting over the title of being your best friend."

It was Stiles turn to laugh at Dean's words. "Nah. You and Sam will always be my best best friends. Scott can be my best friend too."

"So three best friends. Who is your favorite? I promise not to tell." Dean joked with Stiles.

Without any hesitation Stiles replied, "You then Sam and then Scott."

An even bigger grin appeared on Dean's face at Stiles words. "I'm glad to be number one. Don't worry I won't tell Sam. Don't want him to get butt hurt." Stiles laughed once more at Dean's words. "You are my number one best friend too, Stiles."

"Really? That makes me happy." Stiles said a little bit in awe.

"Yup, really. You're stuck with us Winchesters. Get use to use being around for a long time." Dean informed him.

"I want you guys around forever." Stiles insisted.

"It works out well then." Dean replied. Both boys were grinning widely at each other's words. Claudia came to interrupt asking if Stiles was done. The five year old relented, said bye to Dean, and passed the phone back over to Claudia.

Claudia spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Dean about his life in Sioux Falls. Dean cherished these talks with Claudia. He would never say it aloud but he felt she was like the mom he had been robbed of as a kid. He told Claudia what had Stiles so worried when she asked and the woman laughed at the antics of her child.

Dean went to sleep that night with a warm feeling in his chest. Just like he always did after talking to Stiles and Claudia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late November 1989 <strong>_

_Dean – 10 yrs. old ; Sam 6 yrs. old ; Stiles – 5 yrs. old._

The Winchester boys were expected to arrive sometime during the day. Stiles had been bouncing about the house with anticipation of their arrival since he woke up. He would run to the front window every time he heard a car drive past. Claudia had been the one to call Bobby. She had decided that from the conversations with Sam and Dean that the pair hadn't had a real Thanksgiving in a long time. Perhaps, even little Sam had never celebrated a true Thanksgiving.

So, she had called up Bobby a week into November and asked him if there was any way for him to get Sam and Dean for the holiday instead of John appearing and taking them away for the long weekend. Claudia and Tom were still a bit in the dark when it came to the Winchester's father. What they had taken away from everything was that John Winchester's sole drive in life was to avenge his wife's death by killing as many supernatural creatures as possible while hunting the demon who had killed his beloved Mary. Claudia didn't want to pass judgment but she felt Sam and Dean were afterthoughts to John at times despite having never met the man.

A low rumble of a car sounded as it pulled into the driveway. Claudia wiped her hands on a towel as she walked into the living room. She entered just in time to see Stiles fling the door open and rush outside to greet their guests. The brunette woman smiled and followed after her son.

Sam clambered out of the car first and embraced Stiles in a big hug. Both boys began talking a mile a minute about something Claudia couldn't understand though the pair certainly did. When Dean came around the other side of the car Stiles rushed to him and gave him a big hug too. Bobby and Dean grabbed all the bags out of the car and began making their way into the house. Bobby would be staying for this visit. Claudia had deemed this an official family affair. That included Sam, Dean, and Bobby. The hunter had been flustered but had agreed after some badgering.

That evening Bobby and Tom sat in the back porch drinking beer and smoking cigars while the boys played in Stiles room. All talking about Thanksgiving the next day. It was hard getting them all to sleep. Especially since the three were camped out in Stiles room due to Bobby taking the guest room. Claudia and Tom would pop in at several points during the night, awoken by the sound of laughter. The three boys eventually fell asleep a little after midnight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanksgiving Day 1989 <strong>_

The next morning was a bit chaotic. Bobby and Tom had been up early working on cooking the turkey. Sam, Dean, and Stiles woke up around ten and had insisted on helping Claudia out. Sam and Stiles had been tasked with helping smash the potatoes with hand held smashers which kept them entertained. Meanwhile, Dean got to help Claudia make pumpkin pie. He took great pride in helping her. Following each direction carefully. Once all the food was cooked and ready they all gathered in the dining room and shared the meal.

Bobby looked on with pride as Sam and Dean laughing merrily with bright smiles on their face. He was thankful for Claudia and Tom having accepted the two boys and himself into their family. When he had dropped the boys off for that first visit never had he imagined a few years later they would all be sitting around a table enjoying Thanksgiving together. But there they were. The man didn't believe in fate all that much. Perhaps just this once though he would chalk it up to fate for having met Tom Stilinski all those years ago.

After they ate they all huddled around the tv for a bit watching the football game. The kids lost interest quickly though and soon they were all out in the backyard tossing their own football around. That was the day Tom taught Dean how to throw a spiral. At the end all sweaty and happy Claudia snapped a picture of the boys with Bobby and Tom. Stiles proudly holding the football above his head.


End file.
